The prince with magic!
by bubbles002
Summary: This fanfic is set in series 2 episode 3. In this story Arthur has magic instead of Morgana! what will happen when arthur finds out about his powers? what will happen to merlin and morgana's relationship? I hope you like it! The summary sucks but the story is better! Please read and review! pairings are merlin/morgana Gwen/Lancelot


**A/N: hey guys! I thought of this little idea and started to write it down on paper! There are a lot of evil merlin fanfics and a lot of evil morgana fanfics so I thought I'd be different and make Arthur evil this time! I have done this because I was different to all the other fanfics out there! Obviously, Arthur won't become evil until series 3! This is set in series 2 episode 3 where it's Arthur that has magic and not morgana! It will continue through series 2! I'm going to add my own little twists to it as I go along! Anyways, please let me know what you think!**

The Nightmare Begins

Arthur rolled around in bed, trying to fight off the nightmare. His eyes flickered and flashed gold, lighting the candle next to his bed. Merlin walked in carrying some blankets. "I bought you some more blankets I thought you might be cold…" but stopped when he saw Arthur asleep. Merlin placed the blankets on the chest at the bottom of Arthur's bed. He took the candle, blowing it out and placed it on the table next to the window. Merlin then left. Arthur then started to move again, his eyes flickering, and then flashing gold again. Lighting the candle once more. There was a loud bang as thunder roared through the sky, making Arthur wake up with a start. He looked around the room, gasping for breath, when he noticed the candle by his window was lit. His eyes widened in shock, and then they flashed gold, making the flame grow. His curtains caught fire. Arthur sat there, frozen. He didn't know what to do. Before he even noticed he had done it, he let out quite a girlish scream.

Merlin stood in Arthur's chambers with Uther, Gwen, Melody, Morgana and two guards. "He could have been burnt alive! How could this of happened?" stammered Uther, looking directly at merlin. "There was a candle, but I blew it out!" said a rather confused merlin. "Are you sure?" said Uther, not quite certain. "I blew it out I swear!" said merlin. "Merlin has been Arthur's servant for a few years, if he said he blew it out, I believe him" said morgana. Merlin gave a small smile which she returned. Uther turned to the two guards. "Arrest all those we have under suspicion!" he said. "Yes my lord!" said the two guards, bowing then leaving.

A girl with black hair and brown eyes was walking to Gaius' chambers, but stopped outside when she heard voices. "It all happened so quickly! It was terrifying!" said Arthur. "You're safe now sire" It's odd to how the fire started in the first place?" said Gaius, a bit confused. "It was me! I was the one who started the fire!" said Arthur, with fear in his eyes. "I don't understand did you knock the candle over?" asked Gaius. Arthur shook his head. "I looked at it and the flame got bigger…" he paused, looking at Gaius before continuing. "I used magic!" he said. The black haired girl gasped and ran off. "I'm sure it wasn't you, it may have been the trick of the light! Imp going to prescribe you a strong sleeping draught and it should help!" said Gaius. "But…" but Gaius cut Arthur off by handing him a small bottle.

Morgana stood in the market, watching a load of people being dragged along by some guards. "This is wrong!" said a small voice. Morgana spun round to see melody standing there. "Well, that's Uther for you! He always blames magic" said morgana, a little irritated. "But it's wrong! He shouldn't put the blame on innocent people" said melody. "What can we do about it? This is Uther! There is nothing we can do" said morgana, storming off. She was rather annoyed that Uther had arrested innocent people but she was even more annoyed at melody for not letting it go. This was going to be a long day!

Melody went back to Gaius' chambers. She was tired and fed up with everything. She needed to talk to Gaius about her fears. "I was in Arthur's chambers earlier" she said, getting Gaius' attention. "Yes I heard" he said, mixing up a potion. "There is some confusion to how the fire started, but you know don't you! You know it was magic!" she said. Gaius just sighed and turned to face her. "It could have been magic, but we don't know that for certain" said the old physician. "You know its magic" why aren't you helping him?" asked melody. "He can never know of his powers and he can NEVER know of yours or merlin's magic for that matter!" stammered Gaius. "So who is going to help him then Gaius?" asked melody. "I will" he said. "Then you need to be honest with him!" said melody. "He can't know of his powers! I fear what he will do when he knows just what he can do!" said Gaius, ending the conversation.

Melody walked through the halls of the castle an hour later, carrying flowers. She really didn't know what would cheer him up, so she picked him some flowers. She saw morgana walking her way so she quickly hid the flowers behind her back. "What are you doing?" asked morgana. "I was just going to see Arthur" said melody, a bit too quickly. "Oh right, so what are you hiding behind your back?" asked morgana, a small smirk on her lips. "Just my hands, see, one hand, the other hand….." said melody showing her hands. She had the flowers tucked in the belt of her top. "Right" said morgana walking off. Melody untucked the flowers and carried on the way she was going. What she didn't see was that morgana had slowed right down just enough for her to see the flowers.

Merlin was cleaning Arthur's chambers when someone knocked on the door. He was surprised to see his cousin standing there. "How is he?" she asked. Merlin sighed. "Not so great, I'm scared to leave him" he said. He then noticed the flowers in her hand and smiled a little. "I'll make sure he knows who they are from" he said. Melody smiled then left. Merlin went put the flowers in a vase with fresh water.

Arthur sat on the edge of his bed, merlin sitting next to him. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked, a little worried. "I'll be fine" said Arthur. Merlin got up and was about to leave when Arthur stopped him "Merlin, take the candle" he said. Merlin spun round, picked up the candle and left. Arthur slipped under the covers and went to sleep. A loud roar of thunder roared through the sky. Arthur woke up with a start, looking directly at the table. His eyes flashed gold, causing the vase on the table to smash. Arthur got up and ran to Gaius' chambers. Only, Gaius wasn't there. But melody was. "Where's Gaius?" asked Arthur. "His tending to your father, my lord. Is everything ok?" asked melody. Arthur was hesitant to tell her. "You can trust me Arthur" she said. "I used magic" he said. Melody only looked a little shocked. "You know as your friend I wouldn't make this up" said Arthur. He really needed her to believe him. Melody could only nod. "I just need someone to agree with me so I don't feel like I'm imagining this!" said Arthur, almost in tears. "I don't know what you want me to say" said melody. Arthur just shook his head, walking out, slamming the door behind him.

Melody ran through the halls, trying not to be spotted by guards. She grabbed a torch and ran down the steps leading to the cave at the bottom. Kilgarrah sat perched on his rock, as usual. "Ah, the young witch has returned. What is it you seek my help for this time?" he asked. "I need your help to contact the druids" said melody. "Why do you seek the druids?" asked kilgarrah, rather curious. "It's not for me, it's for a friend of mine" said melody. "Ah, yes, the young prince. He can never know the true extent of his powers as he will bring great evil!" said the dragon. "You don't know him!" stammered melody. "I will not help you!" said Kilgarrah, flying away.

Melody walked through the village until she stopped outside a small house. She tried the handle but it didn't open. She looked round, making sure no one saw her and her eyes flashed gold. The door opened easily. She went inside and looked around, and then she felt something sharp on her back. "What do you want?" asked a woman in a harsh voice. "We don't have much time! The guards are coming after you" said melody. They quickly snuck out the back way as the guards were just coming in. "You took a big rick in helping me, thank you" said the woman. She was about to run off but melody stopped her. "Please, I need your help to contact the druids. I'm a friend of theirs" she said. The woman was hesitant at first. "What would you like to know?" she finally said.

Later that evening, melody was walking towards Arthurs chambers, carrying his sleeping draught. When Arthur came to door, he was surprised to see her. "Gaius asked me to give you this, my lord" she said handing him the small vial. "Thank you" he said.

"Melody, what I said the other night, I didn't mean it! I was upset and I didn't know what I was saying" said Arthur. "You can trust me Arthur, I know some people who might be able to help you" said melody. "Like who?" asked Arthur. Melody sighed before continuing. "What about the druids? They help people like you" she said. Arthur was a little chocked. "No druid would dare show their face in Camelot" he said. "No, but you could go to them" said melody. "I would if knew where they are" said Arthur. Melody smiled. "They are hiding in the forest of Essitir" she said. Arthur looked at her, shocked. "Goodnight my lord" said melody, walking out.

Arthur pulled his cloak tighter around him, trying to stay as warm as possible and trying not to be spotted. He looked around searching for the camp, when he heard a hissing sound. He spun round and saw a scorpion like creature. Serkets. He picked a big stick and hit the serket with it, only to hear hissing sounds coming from behind him. Before he could run, one of the serkets stung his leg, making him fall to the ground. He looked up to see a figure walking towards him, only for his vision to go blurry, before everything went black.

When Arthur finally awoke, he was confused. He looked around to see that he was in a tent. He went to get up but had a burning feeling going through his leg. "Ah" he said, screaming in pain. "It's alright, your safe. You hurt your leg Arthur" said a voice. Arthur looked up to see a man standing there. "How did you know my name?" he asked. "Who told you my name?" Arthur asked when the man didn't answer him. "I did" said a small voice. Mordred came into the tent. "It was you" said Arthur, a bit shocked. "It was mordred who sensed your distress" said the man. "You still haven't told me who you are" said Arthur. The man smiled. "My name is Aglain" he said.

Melody woke up with a start to someone shouting her name. "What have you done?" asked Gaius. "I told him the truth! I told him he had magic because no one else would!" said melody. "Those warning bells are ringing because the king thinks Arthur has been kidnapped!" snapped Gaius. "Arthur's a big boy he can take care of himself!" said melody.

Morgana rode through the forest with Gwen, Merlin and some knights, searching for Arthur. When they came across the druid camp, they stopped. "You heard the king, no prisoners!" said Morgana, gulping back tears. They ran into the druid camp, killing anyone they could while merlin went searching for Arthur. When he eventually found him, he heard him talking to someone. He didn't care what was going on so he just barged in. "My lord we have to go like now!" he said. "Merlin, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Arthur who was more than surprised to see him. "The king thinks you've been kidnapped!" said Merlin. Merlin helped him up and they ran, only for Arthur to stop because his leg was hurting. "Merlin run!" he said, before he passed out. Aglain and Mordred soon caught up with them. "You must go or they will kill you Emrys! We will take care of the young Pendragon" said Aglain. Merlin ran for his life. He ran until he was spotted by morgana. "Merlin, did you find him?" she asked. "Yes my lady, but he passed out! I ran back here to get help" said merlin, panting a little. They both ran to where Arthur was. Morgana called a few knights over to come and help move him. Aglain and Mordred were long gone.

Morgana rode through the forest; Arthur was on his own horse, still in a state of shock. When they finally reached Camelot, Arthur seemed to relax, but only a little. Uther was waiting for them and pulled his son into a hug when he got off his horse. "Your right, it was the druids. They kidnapped him!" said morgana. Uther nodded. "Your safe now Arthur" said Uther, releasing his son. Arthur gave his father a small smile before going back to the castle.

Melody walked through the halls and towards Arthur's chambers. She knocked on the door. "Melody" he said, allowing her in. "I just wanted to see how you were my lord" she said. "I now know who I am. Maybe one day my farther will see magic as a force for good" said Arthur, smiling. Melody smiled. "It's good to have you back" she said. "Thank you" said Arthur. "Goodnight my lord" said melody. "Sleep well" said Arthur.

**A/N: hey guys! So, what do you think? As always please read and review what you think and also if you have any ideas for chapters, let me know! **


End file.
